descent2efandomcom-20200213-history
Labyrinth of Ruin
An ancient city full of peril and mystery awaits in the ruins of Sudanya, a lost civilization on the edges of Terrinoth. Horrid creatures haunt the heroes’ every step, but powerful allies will guide them through the twisting maze of wilderness and broken cityscape. Dreams of fortune and glory, untamed lands, and old mysteries have brought you to the edges of Terrinoth, near to the ruined city of Sudanya. Little is known of this place and its people, but tales and legends give naught but high allure to the seasoned adventurer. A dark omen shrouds your steps when you first discover the scattered remains of a Dunwarr expedition to these lands. Dead and burned, the bodies of these explorers transform to caution what was once a sense of excitement. Your destination of the Pylia Caravan, formed into an encampment for several weeks of local trade, lies not far on the road ahead. The expedition’s fate forces you to recall many dark rumors regarding the mysterious city. Sinister forces, terrible magic, and a deep seed of evil led to Sudanya’s downfall, or so it is said. Will you unlock the secrets of the forgotten city, or will this grisly scene prove an ominous sign of things to come...? Labyrinth of Ruin is the second expansion to the Second Edition of Descent: Journeys in the Dark. It was first announced on 5. February 2013https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2013/2/5/labyrinth-of-ruin, and released on 5. July 2013https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2013/7/5/beneath-a-ruined-city. Component List This game includes the following: *A 48-Page Rulebook and Quest Guide *4 Hero Figures, consisting of: :*Dezra the Vile - Mage :*Logan Lashley - Scout :*Pathfinder Durik - Warrior :*Ulma Grimstone - Healer *13 Monster Figures, consisting of: :*4 Goblin Witchers; 3 tan and 1 red :*4 Volucrix Reavers; 3 tan and 1 red :*3 Carrion Drakes; 2 tan and 1 red :*2 Arachyura; 1 tan and 1 red *2 Custom Six-sided Green Power Dice *3 Plastic Stands *4 Hero Sheets *77 Small Cards, consisting of: :*43 Class Cards :**Apothecary - Healer :**Beastmaster - Warrior :**Hexer - Mage :**Treasure Hunter - Scout :*11 Act I Shop Item Cards :*10 Act II Shop Item Cards :*4 Condition Cards - Cursed :*3 Relic Cards :*6 Ally Skill Cards *42 Bridge-sized Cards, consisting of: :*19 Overlord Cards :*8 Monster Cards :*5 Lieutenant Cards :*2 Ally Cards :*8 Travel Event Cards *109 Tokens, consisting of: *18 Map Tiles *4 Lieutenant Tokens :*2 Ally Tokens :*8 Elixir Tokens :*20 Hex Tokens :*1 Wolf Familiar Token :*3 Overgrowth Tokens :*5 Condition Tokens :*7 Objective Tokens :*1 Sun Stone Token :*20 Damage Tokens :*20 Fatigue Tokens Condition The new condition added in this expansion is Cursed. Items Act I Item - Bearded Axe.png Act I Item - Bow of Bone.png Act I Item - Elven Boots.png Act I Item - Jinn's Lamp.png Act I Item - Mace of Aver.png Act I Item - Poisoned Blowgun.png Act I Item - Rune Plate.png Act I Item - Serpent Dagger.png Act I Item - Shield of Light.png Act I Item - Teleportation Rune.png Act I Item - Thief's Vest.png * Act I Items ** Bearded Axe ** Bow of Bone ** Elven Boots ** Jinn's Lamp ** Mace of Aver ** Poisoned Blowgun ** Rune Plate ** Serpent Dagger ** Shield of Light ** Teleportation Rune ** Thief's Vest * Act II Item - Black Iron Helm.png Act II Item - Bow of the Eclipse.png Act II Item - Cloak of Deception.png Act II Item - Iron Claws.png Act II Item - Obsidian Greataxe.png Act II Item - Obsidian Scalemail.png Act II Item - Rage Blade.png Act II Item - Rune of Misery.png Act II Item - Shroud of Dusk.png Act II Item - Staff of the Wild.png * Act II Items ** Black Iron Helm ** Bow of the Eclipse ** Cloak of Deception ** Iron Claws ** Obsidian Greataxe ** Obsidian Scalemail ** Rage Blade ** Rune of Misery ** Shroud of Dusk ** Staff of the Wild Hero_Relic_-_Sun_Stone.png Overlord_Relic_-_Sun's_Fury.png Hero_Relic_-_Living_Heart.png Overlord_Relic_-_Fallen_Heart.png Hero_Relic_-_Gauntlets_of_Power.png Overlord_Relic_-_Gauntlets_of_Spite.png * Relics ** Sun Stone / Sun's Fury ** Living Heart / Fallen Heart ** Gauntlets of Power / Gauntlets of Spite Set Icon All the cards and sheets found in this expansion are marked with the Labyrinth of Ruin expansion icon to distinguish these components from those found in the base game. External Links Category:Labyrinth of Ruin Category:Expansions Category:Major Expansion